ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina's Dreams
I thought this was a good idea so I decided to give it a shot as well. Prehistory *i had such a weird dream omfg basically in the dream i was texting robert about how david wouldn't talk to me and then the next day in school our physics teacher was measuring the girls' boobs and we were in a classroom of my primary school which was weird because it was my high school class and i was hanging out with karlo, david's best friend, and he was like "you have big boobs, your size is gonna be 284" and so i come up in front of the teacher but she was mad at me because i came up before she called out my name and so i unhook my bra and suddenly I'm not wearing any pants and she measures my boobs and i hear robert telling matea that "nina is a wide girl" so i tell him to fuck off and the teacher yells at me and then he gets up and yells "nina has been bothering me all morning about david not talking to her" and then david makes a surprised face and goes "what the fuck nina when was i not talking to you, we only sat together in history class and then i started writing superman" *we were on skype and tyler turned on his cam and then he got up to comb his hair and he had a beer belly and a nice butt *i was watching friends and rachel was giving birth to ross' baby but when the baby came out she wasnt crying and they just put it on a shelf and i was like "oh its just a doll" and then suddenly i was the mom giving birth and i was worried cuz the baby wasnt crying and my vagina was hurting real bad and then i got up and took the baby and she was alive anyways and we all went home and i have no idea who my husband was but i was living with him and his dad and i constantly had to shove toilet paper up my vagina cuz it was bleeding sfm and then suddenly it was no longer me, i was playing the sims 2 with tht family and i had the mom invite her parents and sister over to meet the bby but then i got a notification tht her dad was in a jury at a court but didnt vote according to anyone else so they killed him and he died right there in my house and then his daughter died from sadness and then one by one they all started dying and i just exited the game and didnt save lmao *When I was little, I had a dream that my mom and I were running across this tunnel-thingy next to the entrance to our apartment building, through which cars pass, and my mom was suddenly hit by a car. Then, "the camera" dramatically zoomed in on me and I told my mom I'd call dad but that I don't know his number. The camera zoomed in on my mom and she said "Noooooooo" in a really creepy, deep voice. This is the first dream I remember having. *I was hanging out with this girl from my primary school whom I was sorta friends with, and we were on this huge contraption at a nearby park, together with the Power Rangers, when some punks ran to us and abducted my friend, while the Power Rangers and I ran away. The next day, we were all back, including the girl, and the punks reappeared. We all started running, but the punks got my friend and me and tied us up in a lab, trying to insert needles into us. I screamed "You won't get away with this! Our friends, the Power Rangers, will save us!" *When I was younger, I was very scared of a male Croatian singer. I had a dream once that my grandma was picking me up from school and he was sitting on a nearby bench. I complained to my grandma that he's a spy, but she didn't believe me. Later, he appeared on a Croatian soap opera and my grandma gasped and said "He really is a spy". *I had a dream once that I was kidnapped together with some girl I didn't know. The kidnapper took us both into the elevator inside my building, and when he got out to go check on something, I broke the elevator and made it move to my floor. I ran to my apartment to ring the bell so that my parents can save me, but the kidnapper ran after me. *I had an identical twin sister and we got along very well. So well, in fact, that we made out. Then, she tried to stab me with a knife. Luckily, I had a coin by my side, and stabbed her in the hip with it. She died. *I was Emma Watson and I was sitting on top of a guy, humping him. I could literally feel the penis penetrating me. For a second, when I woke up, I thought I had lost my virginity. September 2016 September 20th, 2016 *I was in The Hunger Games, but it was a different kind. The four Hogwarts houses were competing, and each house had two people competing for it (crossover dream omg). I was the Gryffindor girl. In the game, the eight of us were tied on these chair thingies and we got a trivia question and we had to answer the question correctly. The person who answered the most questions correctly won that round and got to shoot another person of their choice with a crossbow. The first person to win the round was the girl from Slytherin, and she shot the boy from Hufflepuff. However, the boy from Slytherin cheated after that, and shot the boy from Gryffindor without winning the round. We all got punished and were forced to spend the night lying down with ropes tied around our necks. If we moved, we'd get strangled. The next morning, I asked the hosts if the boy would get a punishment himself for disobeying the rules, and they said no. I didn't object, so they gave me a piece of bread for being nice. Then, there was an explosion and everybody moved so they all died, except for me, the girl from Hufflepuff, and the boy from Slytherin. We all won. *I was in school, sitting next to my best friend Ivana. A teacher asked us to write down the ugliest words we could think of. Ivana wrote down her friend's son's name. September 21st, 2016 *I was in school, going over different Latin conjugations. Apparently, I passed my Latin exam, but my History of Art teacher wanted to give me one too. My friend Julia, who helped me study in real life, came over and asked when my History exam is and I yelled at her because my History exam is irrelevant and Latin is what matters. She helped me with the conjugations again. After that, I went to History of Art and my teacher said my exam is tomorrow and he's just gonna give me an example of it to solve today. The first thing I started doing is filling out my information (name, date, signature, and place of taking the exam). I asked the teacher why I have to pass another Latin exam, and he said that he wants to make sure I don't forget how to speak Latin. After that, he took us all to the museum. We were in a tram, and a bunch of people from my primary school were there too. We stopped at a tram stop, and I saw another friend from primary school, Kristijan, and I was really happy he was there but nobody shared my excitement. I got off at the next stop because I thought the museum was there, but in fact, everybody else stayed on the tram. I was already off and the tram was moving away, but I still heard my friend Čizma (otherwise known as Laxativia) saying "Oh... Bye, Nina!" I walked to the bus stop to take me home, and then I realized it was the wrong bus stop so I walked to another one across the street. However, I had to climb some stairs to get to it, and while I was doing that, my bus passed. I waved after the driver, but he just ignored me. Another bus that goes to my neighbourhood came, and I was slightly disappointed because it stops further away than the other bus. Anyways, I got on and I was the only person there. The driver was very creepy. As I was riding home, I was thinking of excuses to give to my teacher as to why I got off the tram so early. In the end, I came up with the excuse that my head was throbbing. Suddenly, the bus was full. Čizma was sitting next to me and our friend Hana was standing in front of us and was complaining about being nauseous. They both looked at me, expecting me to offer my seat to her, but I just curled up and pretended to vomit. Čizma said "Yeah, okay", and then I woke up. September 22nd, 2016 *I came to school for my first ever Spanish class (this also happened in real life on the same day, coincidentally). I entered the lobby and immediately walked over to this giant table in the back of it where my friends usually sit before class. My Senior friend, Regina, suddenly emerged from a nearby classroom and walked over to me and asked to speak with me in private. She asked why I'm there and I said Spanish starts today and she was very happy for me. Then, she said my friend Mia added her on Snapchat and she's really scared because she doesn't know how Mia got her username. I promised her I didn't give it to Mia and then Regina said she will just make her account private. After that, I went on Mia's Facebook page and saw that she had a really cheesy status update which two girls from my primary school liked and I was like "wtf they all know one another?" Then, my friend from primary school, Ivan, appeared, and he started hugging me and throwing me around and being very handsy. I noticed that the table was suddenly full and my family and friends were sitting there. Ivan was saying that he likes playing around with me and that he's not like Blaž (another friend) who is very violent. I was very uncomfortable and broke away from Ivan and my dad was really sad 'cause he shipped us. Then, my mom got mad at him and said he has no say in that because of our very specific family situation that apparently mirrors her coworker's family situation. I then yelled at them for being so loud and letting all of our friends and family know that they're divorced. September 23rd, 2016 *I was riding on a bus and there were three girls there that I knew from primary school. They kept on telling me how pretty I was and I was very flattered. Then they all got off and my bus started swerving in between several buildings and shrinking as it did so and I thought this was normal. September 28th, 2016 *I was in a room with the Glee cast, and there was a slideshow in front of me that would show Naya Rivera with a certain cast member and then her opinion of the cast member would appear on the screen. Dianna Agron was first, then Heather Morris, and it said "Heather, I love you, and think you're a great girl, but Gabriel is an asshole and I don't want you to get back together with him ever." Then Lea and Naya got into a fight and Cory Monteith had to break it up. November 2016 November 11th, 2016 *Me and some other people were all kneeling down in a line and our hands were in some sort of a box. There was another line of people right across from us. They all extended one hand into the box one by one, and the person across from them had to either squeeze their hand or just ignore it. If the person squeezed their hand, the hand would be chopped off. If the person didn't do it, the hand would stay but the person who had the option to squeeze would have to walk around naked forever. I didn't squeeze my person's hand so I got naked.